themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ask GiroDoro
Ask GiroDoro is an audio-only side-project based on the Sgt Frog Abridged characters Giroro and Dororo. It is a Q&A blog wherein the couple answers questions submitted by viewers, usually related to SFA and often providing additional information to the characters and story that is otherwise not shown in the abridged series. Season 1 is set between SFA18 and SFA: Reset, Season 2 runs alongside SFA19 up to before SFA21, and Season 3 is set after SFA22 running alongside the rest of SFA Season 3 and briefly into the post-series. History and Plot Season 1: June 5, 2012 - February 28, 2013 The blog initially began on June 5, 2012 as text Q&A's only, with Thorn answering the questions in-character and occasionally reblogging Tumblr posts with comments from Dororo and/or Giroro. The blog was made into an audio series on June 25, using the pre-existing questions and answers for most of the first season. Early episodes were played as Giroro and Dororo sitting in front of a laptop in Giroro's tent late at night, answering the questions while relaxing and drinking soda. On Episode 5 they began traveling the world investigating the time lock the Garuru Platoon set on Earth during the SFA Season 2 finale. Keroro also joined the cast at the end of Episode 7 for the season, and Kululu and Tamama joined for Episodes 10 and 11. The first season and story arc concluded with Episode 12, set as a lead-in to Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset. Season 2: June 5, 2013 - May 28, 2014 Season 2 continued briefly alongside SFA Season 3. However the series was canceled after only two episodes when Thorn dissolved TheMidnightFrogs on May 25, 2014, and the Tumblr account was closed that same day. Thorn retracted the decision to end TheMidnightFrogs two days later, but he still decided not to continue Ask GiroDoro, being tired of it. He completed the delayed third and final episode and uploaded the short second season to YouTube, ending with the pair's laptop breaking due to interference by Dokuku. Season 3 and finale: August 13, 2015 - January 5, 2020 Dororo vomits up a new, working laptop at the end of Episode 21, and while it was merely a surreal joke, Thorn was asked if it meant the ask blog would be revived. He did so on August 13, 2015, and Episode 16 of the blog was uploaded September 15. Episode 17 followed on the 27th, but there was a long delay and a focus on concluding SFA before Episode 18 was recorded and uploaded on May 23, 2016. Episode 18 teased a new plot for the blog of the Keronians searching Earth for Viper's hidden treasure hoards, potentially as a lead-in to The Sgt Frog Abridged Movie. The blog and TheMidnightFrogs as a whole went on hiatus for the rest of the year, but the blog returned in April 2017 with Episode 19 before it once again quietly stopped. Thorn had enough leftover questions for one final episode, and he recorded and released it at the end of TheMidnightFrogs' retrospective stream on January 5, 2020. Though the pretense was that it would serve as a final wrap-up for TheMidnightFrogs, it was secretly a lead-in to the trailer for The Sgt Frog Abridged Movie. However Thorn has confirmed Episode 20 is the blog's finale. Episodes Note: Episodes of Seasons 1 and 2 were uploaded to the old Tumblr account, which is now deleted. They are available to download from MediaFire or watch as collections on YouTube. Though Season 3 was mostly uploaded to a new Tumblr account, Thorn has linked all episodes below to direct downloads due to his abandonment of Tumblr. Season 1 *Episode 1: Your Brother is Chewy - June 25, 2012 *Episode 2: And I'd Kill Keroro - July 6, 2012 *Episode 3: This is the Fucking Interlude - July 27, 2012 *Episode 4: I Used to Have An Opinion on That - August 24, 2012 *Episode 5: If it Ever Becomes Concave, it was Surely an Accident - September 29, 2012 *Episode 6: Your Favourite Recipe For Toast - December 14, 2012 *Episode 7: You’re Gonna Take This Up You And You’re Gonna Like It - December 28, 2012 *Episode 8: I Remember That Day We Killed That Poodle - February 3, 2013 *Episode 9: The Full Experience of Anxiety - February 11, 2013 *Episode 10: Baby Vipers are Really Comfy - February 17, 2013 *Episode 11: Keroro, We're Brothers - February 24, 2013 *Episode 12: We're Clear - February 28, 2013 Season 2 *Episode 13: Did You Meet A Muffin Ninja Fairy? - June 5, 2013 *Episode 14: Let's Hope No One in New Orleans is Listening - October 19, 2013 *Episode 15 (Untitled) - May 28, 2014 Season 3 *Episode 16: Asparagus - September 15, 2015 *Episode 17: New Best Friend - September 27, 2015 *Episode 18: And a Beetle Stared Back - May 23, 2016 *Episode 19: Short Answer, They'd Die - April 16, 2017 *Episode 20 (Untitled Finale) - January 5, 2020 Trivia *The blog was directly inspired by Mugiwara Yoshi's Q&A blog, Ask Deep Dash and Crazy Twilight. Thorn was initially iffy on the idea behind Yoshi's blog, but found that he liked the result so much that he wanted to make his own. He went with Giroro and Dororo because Yoshi was not interested in doing an SFA blog or invested in SFA, and Thorn knew people would ask Yoshi questions about SFA regardless. *The banner was drawn by Tumblr artist NelloNello, who at the time drew Sgt Frog slash fanart, particularly of Giroro and Dororo. Her account is now only used for anime reblogs. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged Specials, Side Works and Shorts Category:Solo Projects